


Face the truth

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 753
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Face the truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 753

The first day of the final year exams had just ended. Noctis and Prompto did not know what to think of the copies they had made, but at least it was done. In order to relax a bit of their morning, the two boys decided to go for a stroll in the city center and enjoy the good weather.

— It’s over! It’s finally over!

— Least the first day is.

— One day is more than enough.

Prompto suddenly stopped, intrigued by the broadcast of a report in the gardens of the Citadel on one of the giant screens griped on a building.

— Oh, it’s the King.

Noctis turned his attention to the screen in turn, arching an eyebrow.

— Huh? Did he always use a cane?

The young Prince froze on the spot, eyes wide, remaining speechless. He seemed horrified at what he had just seen, or rather what he thought he understood. Prompto frowned, worried to see his friend like that.

— Obviously, you didn’t know …

— Indeed …

Caught unprepared, Noctis grabbed his phone and dialed his sister’s number, his hand slightly trembling, between nervousness and anxiety.

— What now, Noct? We left there isn’t even twenty minutes …

— Wouldn’t you have forgotten to tell me something about Dad?

— I don’t see what you’re talking about.

— Are you laugh at me? You know what I’m talking about. I just saw him on a screen in town.

— Because he has to go on television so that you deign to worry about him?

The tone of the girl was sarcastic and full of reproaches.

— Aurora …

— Dare to tell me the opposite!

Prompto had just heard the girl shout through the phone and winced. Noctis sighed, slamming his tongue out of annoyance, still feeling slightly guilty. It was true that he took no news of his father, having only those that Ignis passed on to him during his visits. Aurora, meanwhile, persisted in not giving him, always exasperated by the negligent behavior of her elder.

— What’s happening to him? What’s this cane?

— Do you know at least how old he is?

— Uh … about fifty. Why?

— And have you ever been careful that he seemed like fifteen or twenty more easily?

The young Prince frowned, which did not reassure Prompto.

— What are you insinuating?

— That you should stop dreaming and bury your head in the sand. Upon these words, see you tomorrow.

Speaking scathingly to him, Aurora cut short the conversation, annoyed once more by her brother. Noctis scowled, refusing to open his eyes again. He shook his phone in his hand, restraining himself from throwing it to the ground in anger and finally storing it in his jacket. Prompto pouted and patted his friend’s shoulder.

— Let’s go to the arcade, it’ll take your mind off things.

— You’re right. I need to let off steam …

Later, in the early evening, Noctis returned to his apartment, always angry. Ignis was waiting inside, preparing a cup of coffee. The latter had come to him to drop his uniform he had mended and some cakes placed on the table.

— You’re late, I thought your exams ended before noon.

— I was at the arcade.

— Did you study for tomorrow’s tests?

The young Prince put his bag on the sofa and sat down carelessly, sighing, obviously not wanting to talk.

— Why’re you here?

— I brought your uniform. And some pastries. Have you read the report?

— No.

— I suspected as much. It doesn’t look like you’ve touched it.

Ignis sat on a chair and put his clasped hands on the table, still speaking calmly as he looked at the young Prince, then giving him a quick report.

— The war with the empire may have ended thirty years ago, but we cannot let our defenses down just yet. The news is being regulated, but we receive reports of local skirmishes from time to time.

— I know.

— Thanks to the King and the Wall, though, Lucis has been able to enjoy peace for the past one hundred fifty years. As a King must sacrifice his own strength to create the barrier, His Majesty has avoided the public eye to concentrate solely on the Wall.

As he spoke, Noctis lay on the sofa, slowly turning his back on his friend, scowling a little more.

— However, it seems as though he’s lost the ability to summon weapons. Are you listening?

— Do we have to talk about this now?

— If not now, then when? You’re the successor to the throne and someday…

— My dad’s going to die?

— I didn’t …

Feeling cornered since the beginning of the afternoon, the young Prince straightened up, raising his voice, letting himself be completely carried away by his emotions.

— That’s what you’re saying! When my dad dies, I have to be the King!

— Shouting won’t change the truth…

— Well I don’t wanna hear your “truth”, to Aurora and you !

They looked for a few seconds in their eyes, without a word, before Ignis spoke again, standing up, always keeping calm.

— I see you won’t listen to reason. But you ought to at least think it over.

Ignis retrieved his bag and left the apartment, leaving Noctis to reflect. He went back to the garage of the building, sat down in the car and sighed heavily, putting his hand and head on the steering wheel, miffed.

The next afternoon, while Ignis was training at the Crownsguard’s Gymnasium, Aurora joined him. She took advantage of the free half-days she had between exams to spend some time with her childhood friend. In recent years, they had slowly begun to move closer, to the delight of the girl who seemed to attach more and more to him. She greatly appreciated him and was far from insensitive to his charm. But her friendly, almost fraternal feelings about him seemed to be moving slowly into something different. And since a few months, between her studies, the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive, she had the impression of neglecting their relationship and feared that their complicity would fade. On his side, Ignis was delighted to see Aurora, always enjoying the moments shared with her. They started their trainning, when suddenly, preoccupied by his thoughts after the discussion of the evening berfore with Noctis, the young advisor did not pay attention to his opponent and found himself on the ground, causing at the same time the young lady in his fall. Ignis’s glasses flew away and fell nearby as Aurora half lay on top of him, her hands on either side of her friend’s face, their lips inadvertently touching. They could feel their short and hot breath on their skin, their hearts beating fast. Their eyes met, expressing for a moment something incomprehensible to both of them. She was hypnotized by his green eyes, struggling against the irresistible urge to kiss him. He put his hand on the young Princess’s cheek, his fingers in her hair, unable to detach from her soft face and trying to understand what was happening to him. For the first time, he no longer saw her as a little sister and it disturbed him. In a soft and thoughtful voice, he murmured, taking them out of those few seconds that seemed out of time.

— Are you OK?

— It’s okay. And you?

— Don’t worry about me. Excuse me, I was a little distracted.

Aurora realized in what posture she was and blushed greatly. She sat up, helping Ignis to do the same. He retrieved his glasses and put them back on his nose and they sat down on the tiles. The girl, not unhappy to change the subject, looked at him, worried.

— Is something bothering you?

— We can say that … I understand better why you got angry with your brother almost two years ago.

— What do you mean?

— I broached the sore point last night …

Aurora pouted.

— It maybe wasn’t the good day, to tell the truth …

— Why do you say that?

— Well … Let’s say that I had a stormy discussion with Noct right after our exam…

— Stormy?

— He finally realized the state of health of our father by seeing him on giant screen in the city.

Ignis crossed his arms, taking his chin with one hand, thoughtfully.

— I see. I understand his reaction better. He was out of him. I just hope I haven’t been too hard on him.

Aurora moved closer to Ignis and laid a comforting hand on his arm, smiling tenderly at him.

— Don’t worry, Iggy. He’ll end up opening his eyes.

He put his hand on his, nodding, returning her smile. The two friends got up and put away their swords. As they left the gym, they bumped into Gladiolus, leaning against the wall. They greeted him and as he passed him, he spoke to them.

— Noct’s been slacking off lately.

— It’s not new.

— Was he with you?

— Earlier, yeah. If he tries to skip out on training again, bring him by.

— Certainly

— No problem.

Ignis sighed heavily. Gladiolus arched an questioning eyebrow as Aurora turned her attention to him.

— But… I never know what goes on in that head of his. I sometimes wonder if he even understands his position.

— Give him a little more credit than that.

The young princess lowered her head, feeling guilty.

— He must realize … But he’s just scared …

— Scared? Responsibilities in becoming King? He only needs to prepare for it, as you do.

— It’s not just that fear, Ignis …

— Are you talking about losing your father, aren’t you?

Aurora nodded in response to Gladiolus, remaining silent, with tears in her eyes. The young man, remembering his discussion with Noctis, came to take her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

— Come on. Keep your spirits up.

— Nobody wants to see His Majesty die. But know that whatever happens, we’ll always be at your side to support you.

The young Princess looked up at her friends, looking at them in turn with gratitude, and spoke to them, her voice stranggled.

— Thank you…


End file.
